Too cute
by Scotty CF
Summary: Sonic is at a party, and the blue hedgehog becomes tired and he falls asleep. Amy covers him up, but will anyone awake him?


**Sonic the Hedgehog in: _"Too cute." _**

**Written by: C. E. Rodriguez**

**2002**

**= = = = = **

**Author's note: Welcome to another one of my "speed write" special stories. It's one of those things that you just write and run. Those of you out there who are writers, you know what I mean. Anyway, in this story, Sonic and his friends are gathered at a party, and the blue hedgehog becomes tired _[Is that possible?!] and he falls asleep. Amy covers him with a blanket, and it kind of goes from there. You see, I got this idea when my little sister was sick, and I gave her my way cool Sonic action figure for her to hold while resting on the sofa. The blanket my sister was covered with was pink, and when I saw my Sonic again, he was all covered up cutely in the blanket, and that's why I'm writing this thing. I don't want to spoil it, so right now; I'll get the show on the road for you. Enjoy! [ZOOM!]_**

= = = = = 

At the base, it was night when Sonic the Hedgehog and his team were together celebrating in a party. It was complete with fruit punch, salads, chilidogs, chilidogs, chilidogs and of course, chilidogs. Our blue blur hero Sonic had just eaten about a dozen chilidogs _[all by himself too] and after that, he felt tired. At first he sat down on a sofa to catch some air, just kick back and take a breath, but then his eyes became heavy. Without him quite even knowing he flopped down on the sofa, almost instantly falling asleep there, peacefully. Then as it happened, as luck would have it, Amy Rose entered the room, looking for him. She giggled happily when she saw him. _

"Oh, Sonic, I wanted to ask if you would dance with me. What do you say?" She asked. 

All she heard for a reply was snoring, cute snores, I should say. Amy stood beside the sofa and she looked down at him, seeing that he was sound asleep. At first, she wanted to take him. 

"But I can't." Amy whispered, "Just look at him, so snug and too cute." 

Then she had an idea. She left the room and then returned a few moments later. 

"I'll just cover him up with my favorite blanket, so he won't catch a cold." 

But the blanket was pink. Of course, with Amy everything is girlish and pinky. After covering him up, all warm and safe, Amy quietly tip toed out of the room without waking him. After she had gone, Knuckles entered the room, also looking for the blue hedgehog. 

"Hey, Sonic, I've been looking for--" The red echidna stopped. 

He saw the hedgehog sleeping on the sofa and covered with a blanket. Knuckles stood by and leaned down to awake the hedgehog but then, he stopped. 

"It's no use," Knuckles whispered to himself. "I can't just wake him. He's… well, too cute." 

He nodded, and then he turned, quietly leaving the room. Just as the door closed, Rouge the bat came in and then she saw the sleeping hedgehog. She wanted to ask him where Knuckles was, so she moved to awake him, but then again, she backed away slightly. 

"No, I shouldn't do that." Rouge whispered, "He's all too cute there, asleep. I'll just leave." 

And so she did, leaving the room without waking him. Sonic continued sleeping even when Dr. Eggman approached. Now it would be quite easy for him to simply shake and wake him…but...

"Well, now look at this." Eggman whispered, "My spiny blue enemy, sleeping like a baby. Now is my chance to get him." 

But he found out that he could not. He tried several times, but he could not even touch him. 

"I won't do it for two things. One, it's too easy, and two, he's… he's too cute now." 

He covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head, and then he turned, leaving the room. After he had gone, none other than Shadow the Hedgehog entered in next. He did not expect to find Sonic asleep on the sofa, but he did. He was hoping to race him, so he thought of waking him. 

"No, that would be wrong." Shadow said, quietly. "I can't disturb his sleep, because he looks too cute. But I will have revenge and win that race." 

He grinned and then he left the room, quietly. Just then, Tails entered the room, and to his surprise, he saw a sleeping Sonic the Hedgehog. 

"Poor Sonic." Tails whispered, "I warned him about eating too many of those chilidogs, but he never listens. Maybe I should wake him up and offer him some medicine." 

He reached to do so, but then he backed off. He looked at Sonic again, and he saw the hedgehog all warm and snuggled under the blanket, sleeping cutely. He heard him softly breathing. 

"Then again, maybe not." Tails whispered to himself. "He's just too cute there. I'll drop in later." 

Then Tails left the room, leaving the hedgehog to sleep on. It was almost an hour later by the time Sonic opened his green eyes. He sat up, yawning and then he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Then suddenly, he noticed something soft and warm covering him. He looked down, and then his eyes widen with total surprise. He was covered with a pink blanket. Not even I can think of the embarrassment he must have felt. His face became red as he blushed, closing his eyes. His scream was heard and then everyone came running into the room, thinking that he had a nightmare. 

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked him. 

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked, pointing toward the hedgehog. 

Sonic jumped to his feet, crossing his arms. He tapped his foot, looking at all the faces. 

"No, I'm not okay!" He said, "Someone covered me with a PINK blanket! Why didn't you guys wake me up?!" 

Everyone else looked at each other, and then they faced him again, shrugging their shoulders. 

"You were too cute!" To their surprise, they all said it at once. 

Sonic sighed and covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head. 

"Okay, whatever." He said, and then he tried to forget about it. "Well, it's back to the party for me! Are you with me?" 

"I sure am!" Amy shouted and she tried to hug him, but Sonic jumped out of her reach. 

He ran out of the room with Knuckles and Tails following him. After that nice nap, Sonic continued having fun under the stars with his friends. Even when he sleeps, he has an adventure. 

= = = = 

THE END 

**= = = = **

**Copyright: Sonic the Hedgehog and other related characters belong to ****SEGA. This story was written for sharing, not moneymaking. I'm just a poor, humble writer and mean no harm. Thanks.**

= = = = ****


End file.
